Affair to Remember
by ForgottenxMuse
Summary: He loved her yet he would betray her love. Christine
1. Chapter 1

_Foreward_

"Miss Daae will see you now."

"Thank you,"

Erik was taken to the back porch where he found her smoking a cigarette. Closely, he watched her from across the back porch, thinking of what he should say to her. Christine had her back facing him, leaning slightly over the railing, ever so often she would tap her cigarette over the silver ashtray, and taking a sip from her half empty glass of wine.

"I thought you didn't smoke." he finally said as he cleared his throat.

"You thought wrong." she replied as she turned around to face him. How different she looked after just two years of not seeing each other. Christine had cut off her once long beautiful hair to a slightly shorter length which was put up in the style that every city girl liked to do. The small dress that she wore, hung loose against her now thin frame. Pale skin and eyes gave him the idea that she hardly went out during the day. "Why are you here?" she asked "do you want something?"

"Yes... I need your help... I wanted to ask you for -"

"Money?" she interrupted, her voice slurred "Go ahead, money's in the purse."

Hesitantly he looked at the purse which was carelessly tossed on the chair near him. He couldn't take the money from her, especially at the moment. He was worried about her. Christine's voice was slurred showing how much wine she had been drinking. "That's the only thing I'm good for these days." He winced as he heard her say those last words. Erik had been gone from New York and was staying in California, the newspapers had done several articles on her, everyone making the front page. 'Daae Scandal!' 'Miss Daae Gone Missing.'...Never would he have guessed that so many things would change.

"Take it!" she cried as she plopped herself of the wooden steps, drink and cigarette still in hand "Take it! I don't care!"

Rushing to her side, Erik kneeled next to her "You should rest-"

"Stop it!" she yelled throwing the items in her hands onto the ground. Christine had pushed him roughly away from her. "I'm tired of being told what I should and shouldn't do! Just stop it!"

Within seconds, the stunned Erik felt Christine angrily walk pass him and go inside, slamming the screen door behind her. Never before had he saw her so angry, but with all that anger after all that time, Erik knew there would be much more of that.

Days had passed by and Erik would find himself in the study room writing a letter to his fiancé when a telegram arrived for him. The old house keeper brought the telegram into the study room.

"This just arrived, sir."

"Thank you Marian."

Studying the letter, he noticed the neatness of his name that was written across the envelope. Turning it over, he quickly broke out the seal to read the letter written to him.

**Dearest Erik,**

**Forgive me for my behavior the other day. I'm afraid that you had caught me at a bad time.**

For a moment Erik paused his reading, trying to picture a sober Christine sitting in front of the fireplace as she tried to write her letter.

**I expect that you will still need to borrow the money that you had originally wanted. Why you do not just simply ask your friend, I do not know but if you need it so bad then you may have it. It is probably better off with you than me. I have not been the greatest person for sometime. For sure you have read the newspapers who talk continuously about all the scandal the young wealthy Daae girl had made. I am wasting away all my life in liquor and drugs, it doesn't matter now. I enclose here a check which I hope will be enough for what ever you will needing it for. **

**Yours **

**Christine **

The check was there in the envelope, his name neatly written on it. She had given to him more then enough to have the music school financed. Instantly, a wave of guilt washed over him as he held the check tightly. Christine did not deserve to live the unhappy life that she lived in. She would have never turned to the dangerous life if it hadn't been for him. If only he hadn't pushed her away…

_'Please,' she cried 'don't push me away Erik, please.'_

_He looked at her one last time before taking his belongings and walking out the door. Inside the cab was Emily Grey, the woman he met during a dinner party and had an affair with. He had betrayed Christine. _


	2. Chapter 2

_This now starts off three years back since chapter one...

* * *

_

_I'll call as soon as I get out from work. _Grimly, Erik took a seat out in the balcony drinking a glass of champagne by him self. It had been nearly two hours since he had gotten out of his work and two hours since Christine was expecting him to call her.

His thoughts were interrupted when his partner entered to balcony accompanied with two beautiful women both dressed up fashionably. Thomas gave him a bright smile as Erik stood up from his seat and approached them.

"Erik, I'd like to introduce you to these fine ladies."

Though both were eye catching, the woman who was introduced as Emily Grey caught his attention. The stunning beauty smiled warmly at him and held out her hand to him. "It is finally great to meet you Erik." Her voice! It was intoxicating to him. Her eyes mesmerized him.

Taking her hand before gently pressing it to his lips, Erik smiled. "Miss Grey."

A laugh erupted from Thomas as he turned to the other woman whose arm was snaked around his. "See!" he exclaimed. "Didn't I tell you this guy was something?"

Turning away Erik leaned against the railing, looking at the city around him. Emily approached the man whom she had heard so much about. "I am a singer you know?"

This question did not surprise him. By the sound of her voice, Erik knew that she was a singer. "Perhaps you may sing for me one day."

"Why not now?" she offered and before he knew it, Emily was leading him back inside followed by the half drunk couple.

* * *

Dinner was getting cold; Christine sat by herself in the dinning room. It was almost midnight yet there was no sign indicating that Erik would call saying he'd be coming soon. 

'Perhaps he got delayed or something just happened?' This was the third time that month that Erik did not come home for dinner, he would always come home five sometimes six in the morning. Sneaking into their bed, thinking that she would be asleep but how wrong he was. The moment he would enter their dark room, Christine could sense him moving about changing into something more comfortable. 'Why isn't he home?'

The maid entered the dinning room, holding a tray of tea for the young woman who seemed to be in deep thought. "Miss Daaé?" Her small voice snapped her out from her thoughts as she carefully placed the tray in the middle of the table.

"Would you like for me to clean up Miss Daaé?"

Before she could even pick a fork or spoon, Christine raised her hand to stop her. "Please," she ordered "leave everything here as it is. I'll just take a cup of tea before I retire." And so she drank her tea in silence after excusing the maid for the night.

She wouldn't exactly retire for the night; Christine would find herself venturing up into the library which used to belong to her father as an office space. Picking up an old book from the shelf, she settled herself on the couch wrapping the blanket around her before opening the book to read.

* * *

"Did you enjoy yourself Erik?" Her green eyes shinned brightly as she seemed to study his face. There was something about his mask that seemed to make her curious about him. Gently she touched the edges of his mask with her finger tips. 

"Don't." He seemed to order rather than pleading.

Something unexpected happened, at the moment she pulled her hand away, Emily leaned forward and placed a kiss on his lips. "Emily." Quickly he pulled away and took a step back.

"Perhaps we had too much to drink?"

Shaking his head, Erik looked at his watched and realized that it was getting late. "Forgive me, I must get going."

A hand on his arm stopped him from proceeding. Turning to look at her, Erik found her smiling at him. "Meet me on Friday at Thomas's house?"

With little hesitation Erik agreed and quickly left to head home. 'There are too many stop lights in this city.' Stop after stop, each light turned red as it seemed that God was toying with him. However, he used his time to recall his evening with the talented singer.

The way she constantly kept her eyes on him as she sang to his music, it was as if she was trying to send out a secret message to him. The way her hands danced across the piano and finally made its way onto his arm then his shoulders, told him something…

Erik had finally arrived in the drive way of Christine's home, the home which she had inherited from her father. Stepping out of his car, he noticed all but one light was left on in the house.

Never had this happened before, all the times he was late never had any of the lights been left on. Taking out the keys to the house from his pocket, he entered the dark house. Crossing the dinning room the moment he turned on the lights Erik found the cold dinner still waiting to be eaten. The food was left untouched yet there was the tea that which Christine had drank earlier.

Turning his attention to the doorway which led to the upstairs part of the house, Erik picked up his coat and finally made his way to the room which he had a feeling Christine was in.

* * *

**I know I've delayed this story long enough. Sorry. My only excuse is that there are things that shouldn't be happening in school that are happening. Really bad things Anyways, with only nine days left of school, hopefully I'll be able to get back up** **on my feet and continue. But don't think I'll ever abandon my story. I've got too many things planned for Christine and Erik. thnx everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

With the large room brightly lit, Erik frowned as he found Christine fast asleep on the couch. 'She should be sleeping in bed.' He thought to himself. The book which she had been reading had fallen on the wooden floor. Walking up to the couch, he bent down and picked up the book and gently tossed it onto the end of the couch. Gently picking up her small body, Erik left the room and headed to their bedroom as quiet as he could.

* * *

"You're back." That was the first thing she say the moment she woken up. 

Erik sat at edge of the bed, carefully brushing the stray locks of hair from her face. "I found you in the study, I moved you here."

She was surprised to find herself in bed but quickly dismissed her thoughts. "How is the program coming along?"

"Slow." He lied; in truth the whole production of Swan Lake was almost done.

"How about you get dressed and we have some breakfast out in the garden?"

"I'd love it."

Placing a kiss on her forehead, Erik quietly left the bedroom to allow her to get ready. Down stairs in the kitchen the servants were already up and doing their business and prepare for the day. Seeing Erik enter, they greeted him and quickly stepped out of his way. This annoyed Erik, he had been living with Christine for almost three years yet they still seemed to be nervous around him.

His mask scared them.

Up stairs, Christine was already changed into a light cotton dress and was now trying to find a way to fix her hair. She had thought about cutting her hair many times of course, Erik would not allow it.

_It will ruin your beauty, my love._

_Erik, do love me just for my beauty?_

_No of course not. I love you for who you are. _

By the time Christine finally got out of the bedroom and made her way out into the garden, Erik was already sitting down waiting for her. Seeing her approach the table, he stood up and helped her sit down.

"Could you not sleep well last night?" He asked, trying to bring up the incident of finding her on the couch inside library.

"No," She simply answered. "I was just waiting for you." A maid placed a plate of fruits in front of Christine. Something she always eats for breakfast.

They eat in silence but Christine wanted him to talk to her, ask her what she did yesterday afternoon at least. But not a single word left his mouth as he continued to eat his egg and toast.

"Sir, this just came for you." The maid quietly left and headed back inside.

The moment he was handed the telegram, Erik broke the seal and read the letter. In an instant he excused himself and went inside the house. She sat there for a moment wondering what could be so important that he had to excuse himself. Making up her mind, Christine quietly followed him.

Erik stood with his back facing the large window in the sitting room. The telephone pressed against his ear as he dialed the number that was scribbled on the telegram along with a brief note.

"Hey, I thought you wouldn't call."

"You thought wrong."

Though he couldn't see it, but on the other side of the line, the woman grinned. "I had fun with you last night."

"Yeah…me too..."

"Will you come like you promise?"

"I'll be there at seven."

"Good. I'll be waiting for you."

"Alright," He replied. "Bye."

Hanging up, Erik faced the window watching the cars pass by his street. Smiling to himself he thought of Emily and how he will be meeting her. Unknown to him, Christine had hidden herself behind the entrance door quietly pressed against the wall she had heard his short conversation with the mysterious caller.

* * *

"Is Miss Daaé here?" 

The house keeper smiled and asked who had come to call on Christine. The young man pulled out a card from his pocket and handed it to the older woman. "Please tell her it is an old friend."

Watching the woman disappear, Raoul stepped away from the door, looking at the front yard which was beautifully decorated with flowers. Quickly he readjusted his tie and brushed off his suit as if there were stray lint on it.

It had been nearly four years since Raoul had seen his best friend. The last time he had seen her was on the train station in Paris where they had said their goodbye after she had visited him for the summer.

A rustling of fabric and light footsteps crossing the sitting room interrupted his thoughts. The moment he turned his attention back to the door, he found Christine standing not too far at the end of the entrance hallway.

"Raoul."

Like two friends who had not seen each other in ages, she approached him and gave him a warm hug.

"I told you I'd make in to New York one day."

"Well, I'm g lad you made it." Happily she let him inside. "Come on, I'll have someone bring us some tea."

Together they sat across from each other in the back yard porch. Christine was so excited that her best friend had finally paid a visit to America. "So how long will you be staying?"

"I don't know." He answered "I'm actually thinking of buying some land around here and have a home built."

"What does Philippe have to say?"

"Nothing. I didn't tell him."

A laugh escaped her lips as she placed the cup of tea back onto the saucer. "You little devil, you know how angry he'll get for not telling him Raoul de Chagny?"

Shrugging his shoulders he smiled evilly. "He won't have to know. Besides, I need to get away from the family anyway."

For a moment Raoul simply studied her without realizing it. Her dark eyes were cast off starring at the rose bushes yet as the light breezed passed by and strands of her long hair blew in to her face, Christine continued to stare at the roses. "Christine?"

Turning her attention back to Raoul, Christine noticed how concerned he looked at her. "What is it?"

"I've written to you a dozen times," he started. "But you've never answered them."

"I'm sorry," quickly she apologized. An idea came to her and quickly she proposed that it was a good day to take him around the city. "Let me get my coat and get the driver."

How he missed her laughter and everything about her. Christine pointed out the various buildings surrounding the grand city. "The production of the Swan Lake is supposed to be coming out soon; we should go and watch it." She suggested.

"Alright we'll go."

Leaning forward Christine tapped the chauffeur on the shoulder and explained to him to drop them off by the park where they will walk from there. "Are you sure Miss Daaé?"

"Yes," she replied. "Mr. de Chagny and I will just walk from here."

"Walk Christine?" he asked in disbelief. "What happens if we get lost?"

Laughing she patted his gloved hands before answering his ridiculous question. "In case you have forgotten we can't get lost because there are thousands of people out there who will surely help and give us some directions."

* * *

A young blonde haired girl walked down the streets accompanied by her mother. "Mum look!" Meg Giry pointed to a two figures walking underneath shady trees. "It's Christine. Christine!" Happily she waved to her hand in the air trying to get her friends attention. 

"Meg, please calm down…" It was too late, the young girl had quickly left her mothers side running off to her friend.

"Meg! What a surprised!" Giving her friend a hug, Christine introduced Meg to her best friend. "This is my best friend, Raoul de Chagny. Raoul this is Meg Giry."

"How do you Miss Giry." Like a gentleman, Raoul took her hand a lightly kissed it.

"How do you do Mr. de Chagny?" Turning to her friend, Meg whispered into her ear. "Why didn't you tell me you had such a handsome friend?"

"Meg!" Quickly she nudged Meg in the arm from embarrassment. "Excuse my friend."

At that moment Mrs. Giry approached them with a stern look in the face. "Meg I do not like it when you run off like that."

"Aw but Mum, it's been so long since I've seen Christine. I'm always at dance practice-"

"Like you should be at right now?"

Interrupting the mother and daughter argument, Christine introduced Raoul to her friends mother. "Mrs. Giry this is my friend Raoul de Chagny. He is visiting me from Paris."

The familiar name caught the woman's attentions. "Ah, you are Philippe's brother I assume?"

"Yes, Mrs. Giry."

"I had the privilege of meeting your brother once at a party, a very nice young man."

"Yes, well, I shall have to tell him of me meeting you."

Before Meg could say another word to her friend, her mother quickly took her hand and turned to leave. "A pleasure Christine, Mr. de Chagny. Meg, let us get going."

"Alright Mum." Gloomily, the blonde bid her Christine goodbye and followed her mother.

"Your friend is very nice but her mother-"

"Oh come on Raoul, Mrs. Giry may seem "evil" but she is really nice." Wrapping her arm around his, they continued their walk around the park.

On the other side of the street stood Erik with his business partner, Thomas, together both men were on their way to have lunch Erik came to a halt as a he saw Christine walking arm in arm with another man. "What is it Erik?" Thomas asked wondering why Erik had stopped walking so suddenly.

"Nothing let us go get our lunch." Finally continuing their way to the small café at the corner of the street, Erik could still not help but wonder who was the young man accompanying Christine. 'I will have to talk to her later.'


	4. Chapter 4

The door bell rang twice before the maid was finally able to answer it, only to find that it was Christine back from her outing with Raoul. A happy smile written all over her face as she entered her home followed by Raoul who was carrying a large bouquet of yellow roses.

"Please put this in water and have it out in the back porch."

"Yes Miss," quickly, the young maid had taken the roses but before she left she whispered "Mr. Destler is waiting for you in the study Miss."

"Thank you." Turning to Raoul who was in the process of taking off his coat and hanging it on the coat rack by the door she smiled and invited him to meet Erik. "He'll want to meet my best friend."

"If you say so,"

Taking him hand, Christine quickly led him up into the study room where they found Erik hunched over the large mahogany table, reviewing some papers.

"Erik?"

Though it was not like she didn't know him her voice still sounded small when she called him when ever he looked busy.

"Erik, I'd like for you to meet someone…" She was cut off when Erik held out his hand into the air signaling for her to be quiet.

"Who is he?" His voice sounded irritated and a matter of fact he was irritated. Erik had only wanted to talk to her at the moment, not some young man whom he didn't want to meet.

"Chris, maybe I should just come back another time," Offered Raoul.

"No, no, stay I insist."

At that moment Erik turned around giving an angry looked at Raoul before giving his attention to Christine. "Yes, leave."

Turning to Christine he took her hand before seeing himself out. "I'll call you later alright?"

"Forgive me Raoul." Her friend was not angry, he felt as if he understood the situation and gave her a warm smile.

The moment he left, Christine advanced towards Erik who was leaning against the table, facing her. "What was that all about?"

"Why is he here Christine?"

She stood there not believing her ears, why was he acting so nasty? "He is my friend, Erik."

Pacing back and forth, he found him doing. "I don't want you to see him, Christine. Ever."

"Erik! What is the meaning of this? You can't do this-"

"I can and I will." Stopping, he faced her. His eyes seemed to darken as he felt himself begin to boil from anger. "I try to come home early and when I do, where are you? Gone!"

"Well, I don't care!" She snapped. "I'm tired of being left alone in this house, it felt good to get out of this damn place." With out another word being said, Christine turned her heels and left the study slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Even if it was late at night, Erik found himself stepping out of the house and walking around the streets. Stuffing his hands in the pockets of his coat, Erik began to solve his situation. He had an angry girlfriend disobeying his request for her to stop being friends with the young man from Paris. Then, he had his mind on Emily. He may have known her for a short time, but God, was she driving him crazy. 

An elderly woman stood next to the flower cart, watching Erik approach. "Would you like to buy some flowers sir?" She had noticed the mask on his face, something about it terrified her, but never the less she tried to ignore it. Perhaps the young man was caught in a terrible accident causing him to wear a mask to hide his disfigurement.

He saw her studying his as he looked around the cart, trying to pick out a bouquet of flowers. 'Damn woman' he muttered under his breath. Picking up a fairly large bouquet of white Calla Lilies, he paid the woman a reasonable amount for the flowers.

"Good night, sir." The elderly woman stared at retreating figure wondering why the man was so cross. "Poor man…"

* * *

The hasty knocking on her bedroom door woke Christine up from her sleep. Slowly she made her way to the door after turning on the small lamp, "Erik?" There he stood with the calla lilies in his hands, his eyes staring at her. 

"I was walking…" he began as he ran his fingers through his hair before handing her the beautiful flowers. "I'm sorry about how irrational I was earlier."

She stared at the calla lilies for a moment "thank you." Truth be told, she was still angry at his behavior but came to a conclusion that he was only protective of her. Very protective of her.

"Do you want to go have dinner?" He asked surprising her with his offer.

"It's so late, Erik."

No, Erik would not take no for an answer. For some reason Erik felt that he should take her out, to make it up for her. "Come on, I know this great place that's open at this time."

"Fine, let me just get ready."

By the time they arrived at the small restaurant, Christine had to admit to Erik that she was feeling a bit hungry. Her small confession to Erik earned her a laugh. "See, aren't you glad I took you out?"

Rolling her eyes she answered, "I only got hungry because we walked half way here."

A young waiter, who smiled at both Erik and Christine, happily took them to a table for two right next to the window. "May I take your drinks?"

Erik requested a cup of coffee and while it was Christine's turn, she ordered water. The instant the waiter was gone Christine asked why he had ordered coffee.

"I just felt like a coffee person tonight." He answered suddenly feeling as he did not want to get into a discussion about why he asked for coffee. "Well why did you order water?"

"Because water is much healthier than coffee and unlike water, coffee has too much caffeine in it." She simply answered.

"I hate it when you do that."

Suddenly out of no where, Erik noticed a familiar face leaning against the bar. Her eyes were staring straight at him, finally, as if seducing him with out even going near him, she slowly made her way towards the back area that lead to the restrooms.

Turning back to Christine, he noticed that she was not paying any attention but was looking through the menu trying to figure out what to order. For a moment he debated whether or not he should go and follow Emily. "Darling, excuse me for a moment."

Before he could get out from his seat, Christine looked up. "Oh but what happens if the waiter arrives to take our orders?"

"Just order me what ever you'll be having." With out any other word being said he calmly made his way to the back to follow Emily.

Entering the men's restroom, Erik found himself alone with Emily in front of the mirror applying a new layer of lipstick on her lips. Seeing his reflection in the mirror, she smiled and turned to him as she placed the cap back onto the lipstick. "Hello Erik." She greeted as she walked up to him.


	5. Chapter 5

**I realized that I've never thanked you guys. So, before I start this new chapter, I would like to thank all those who have gone and have given up their time to read and give some reviews to my story. Hope you guys are enjoying this story even if it is taking me a while to get the chapters up.**

* * *

_"Seduction is the dark side of passion, the need to bend another to our will."_

The restroom was quiet as Emily walked up to him. The men's stalls were empty; Erik thanked God that they were alone. Though he wanted to move, he found himself unable to as if Emily was the dangerous black widow slowly making her way to her catch. _God, she's trapped me. _He thought to himself as he closely watched her.

Gently she placed her hands to his chest, smiling seductively as she leaned

forward to give him a kiss. "Are you stalking me Erik?" she asked teasing him.

They were practically both eye level, mentally, Erik wondered how he never noticed how tall she was. Christine was not so tall, when ever she went to kiss him, she always had to tip toe yet even with that she was still too short. Friends of the couple always made small jokes about Christine's height of course she'd just laugh it off and say that she was not short but petite.

"Erik?" She asked again trying to gain back his attention.

Quickly he turned his full attention back towards her, a smile still planted on her face. Without noticing it, he kissed her. Not caring where exactly they were both at they continued to kiss, opening her mouth just slightly Emily felt Erik's tongue enter. A slight moan escaped her lips as she felt him push her back wards, soon finding herself against the sink.

His hands began to roam her back as she began to unbutton his white shirt. "Perhaps," He breathed. "We should…continue this at…" How forgetful he was at the moment. Here he was in the men's restroom with a beautiful woman while just outside the door where dozens of people totally unaware of what was happening.

"I don't think that's possible." She commented.

Suddenly he became aware where he was at and who he was with and who was waiting outside for him.

_Christine!_

Christine was innocently sitting by herself by the window, watching in amazement as she saw the streets cometo lifeas it got later into the night. It was as if the world was more alive during the night then during the day. _Where is Erik?_ She asked herself. The young male waiter approached the table holding the small brown tray in one hand that contained their drinks.

"Will you be taking your order now, Miss?" He asked as he placed their drinks on the table.

"Umm yes," She answered. "I will just be having a tuna sandwich and he will have the same I think." Honestly she was not sure what to get him. This was the first time for her at the restaurant and she was not sure what Erik usually ordered but of course, she remembered him telling her to order the same thing that she ordered for him. Speaking of Erik she thought, he had been gone for a very long time.

Back inside the men's restroom, Erik was standing in front of the mirror trying to re-button his shirt as Emily slightly leaned against the sink with her arms folded against her chest. "Why are you here anyway Emily?"

"I couldn't wait for Friday."

Smirking, Erik rubbed off the lip stick stain on his lips with his hands before washing his hands clean. Quickly he ran his hands through his hair, sleeking it back. "I'll call you alright?"

Before he could leave, Emily placed her hand on his arm to prevent him from leaving. As they looked into each others eyes, she placed her fingers lightly at the edges of his mask. "Will you ever show me what is behind this-"

Angrily he growled as he roughly grabbed her by the wrist. "Is that all you wanted?"

She did not answer but laughed. "Don't you like it when you play rough?"

_Christine…_

Shaking his head he quickly pulled away from her and left the restroom. How long had he been there? Was she still there waiting?

A smile of relief appeared on his face as he walked casually towards the table where Christine was sitting at. "Sorry it took me a while, I was at a phone call."

"With whom?"

Shrugging his shoulders he took a seat. "Thomas, I forgot to ask him to have some things ordered by tomorrow."

The waiter nervously approached the table and began to put the plates of tuna sandwich in front of them.

"Tuna?" He asked as he scrunched up his nose.

"Tuna is good, besides, you told me to get you the same thing as I did."

Nodding he picked up half of the sandwich and took a bite of it. The taste was disgusting. Placing the half bitten piece back onto the plate Erik took a drink from his coffee.

Christine laughed as she noticed his expression. "Perhaps if you weren't on the phone for so long you wouldn't have gotten tuna and the coffee wouldn't be so cold."

At that moment, Erik saw Emily just leaving the back and was passing the bar. She did not look at him but casually walked by. Christine noticed her for a moment but did not think anything and went back to finishing her sandwich.

"Do you know her?" She asked suddenly.

He stared at her. "No why?"

"Nothing," she answered. "She just looks like someone who everyone would know."

Shaking his head, Erik quickly tried to change to subject. "Are you done? Let me get the check. Waiter?" The young waiter who was talking to the bar tender and writing some things down on a note pad was nudged in the arm. Turning around he saw Erik motion him to come over and give him the bill.


	6. Chapter 6

"No matter our ages, when ever we begin to fall in love we find ourselves acting like teenagers again, mooning about, irrational, divinely goopy, and sighing over every foolish reminder of the beloved."

It was not yet seven in the morning and already birds were found to be awake, chirping as if they were singing for the rising sun. Those who had early jobs had been already up getting ready and having their breakfast.

Morning light seeped through the thin layer of curtains in the master bedroom. Erik found himself waking up with Christine sleeping soundly in his arms. Gently he ran his hand over her bare shoulders and back, _today,_ he thought _we're going to have a wonderful day together._ He had told everyone at work he was going to take a day off to spend some time with Christine. They truly needed some time alone since he hadn't been there with her for some time.

The ringing of the telephone broke his thoughts; carefully he reached over for the phone. "Hello?" The voice of Thomas was heard across the phone. The man was talking widely and half of what he was saying could not be understood.

"The damn costumes….music!"

"Calm down Tom, look I'll be down there in a bit." Cursing to himself he placed back the phone on the small table. Looking down, he noticed that Christine was still asleep, _looks like our day off will have to wait _he told himself before gently moving Christine away from him. Minutes later he left the bedroom without saying goodbye to Christine.

A young blonde woman happily walked down the streets as she headed for Christine's home. Her little heels from her shoes made constant clicking every time it hit the pavement. Every once and a while, she'd find herself shifting the several folders from one arm to another as the weight of the folders were bothering her.

"I hope Christine will like these," she told herself as she pictured her friends' face expression the moment she would open the folders. Meg Giry felt very excited as she couldn't wait to arrive at Christine's, she was eager to hear her play.

"Miss Giry?"

Glancing around to see who called her, Meg noticed the young man approaching her. A bright smile appeared on her face as she instantly noticed him to be Christine's friend from Paris.

"Good morning Mr. de Chagny."

"Please, call me Raoul," he offered as he noticed the large folder. "Are you going to Christine's?"

Nodding Meg slightly shuffled the folder from one arm to the other. "I'm bringer these music pieces I want to show her, will you also be visiting her?"

"Yes-" Not giving him another Meg quickly took him by the crook of his arm and began to lightly run to Christine's house.

"Come on, I don't really I have time to visit her."

The maid was preparing breakfast in the outside patio where Christine was sitting in one of the wick chairs with her eyes cast out at the garden. She had woken up alone in bed, again. _Was it always going to be like this?_ She continued to ask herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the voice of Meg calling her name. Looking up from her seat, she indeed saw Meg happily walking towards her followed by Raoul.

"Look who I ran into while I was walking here, Christine!"

Standing up, Christine went to greet her friends. "I didn't expect you to be coming." Though she tried to sound grateful that her friends were there at the moment, she couldn't help but think of her situation with Erik. "Please," she offered, "have a seat."

It was an awkward moment for her, for all of them actually. While Christine tried her best to listen to Meg, she couldn't help but notice how Raoul would often glance at the back door as if expecting someone. More like Erik.

"Are you listening to me, Chris?" Meg finally asked. "This could be important you know."

"Hmm Meg?" Christine had been trying to hold her laugh. "Sorry, Raoul are you okay?"

The young man quickly straightened himself up, trying to act casual. "Yes, I'm just…"

"Don't worry," she tried assuring him. "He's at work…as usual."

A small sudden slam caused Christine to jump. "Meg-"

The blonde hair woman grinned as she looked across the small table. "I thought

that would finally get your attention. Now look here Chris, I want to hear you sing this for us."

"This?" Her face looked horrified as she immediately figured out what her friend was trying to get her to do. "Meg no, you know very well I can't"

_A young girl wearing a pale pink dress ran quietly across the empty halls, her curly brown hair bouncing up and down. "Papa?" Her voice suddenly came to a hush as she entered her fathers music room to find the room empty. _

_"I've gotcha!" A pair of strong arms grabbed her from behind as she let out a squeal of glee. "Come my darling, you must sing for your papa."_

_The young father carried his daughter to the piano chair where he took a seat next to her. Happily she smiled at her father, Charles, as he placed his figures over the pearl white keys. Now, young Christine always preferred for her father to play his violin, but she also did love it when he played the piano. "Let your voice be heard Christine…"_

"Please sing for me, Christine." It was Raoul, and it sounded as if he was practically begging her. "It's been such a long time."

Her two friends were trying to convince her to sing but how long had it been since she had sang?

"One song Meg, then that's it." Quietly, Christine led her friends back inside, passing through various corridors and rooms, when after five minutes of walking around; Christine brought them inside a dimly lit room. "I'd have one of the maids open the curtains but Erik preferred to have it a bit dark."

Meg handed the music folder over to Christine who had already taken a seat on the piano bench before going to her own seat next to Raoul. "Play the first one, it's something you should know."

Glancing over the three page music, Christine placed her small fingers over the keys. Taking a deep breath she played the first several chords before letting her voice be heard.

"_Let your voice be heard Christine…"_

_...**sorry, the page breaker thing isn't working**..._

So, I had this posted up a while back but I think I either deleted it by accident or somehow it wasn't working. Either way, sorry for the mix up. But hey, it's up now!

p.s.

Sorry this chapter was a drag. It should be getting better in a bit. I currently have to do somethings with school having started two weeks ago. Please leave comments regarding your questions, comments, and conern or simply to say hi.


End file.
